Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles Part I: Change
by Rock-Tea
Summary: An alternate story separting from where Jiraiya is training Naruto. What would happen if the Kyuubi fully overtook Naruto when he plummeted from the cliff? YAYY CARNAGE.


Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles.

**Part I: Change.**

Naruto awoke in a daze, the summer's sun enveloping him in a warm, comforting slumber. Jiraiya stood above him, impatient with the boy's prolonged rest. 'Get up', he commanded. Naruto stumbled clumsily to his feet, struggling to gain knowledge of his surroundings and understanding of Jiraiya's seriousness. 'Today's the last day of training, if you value your life you'd better figure things out for yourself'. Before Naruto had a chance to comprehend his sensei's words, Jiraiya pushed against Naruto's headband, sending the poor unsuspecting boy plummeting from one of the highest cliffs in Konoha.

Jiraiya peered over the edge of the cliff, keenly eyeing the falling child as a hawk watches its prey. _Now_, he thought, _let's see if your power really is a gift or a curse…_

The air was forced from Naruto's lungs. He was falling, and fast. All he could do was scream in terror as he plummeted towards the ground. The razor-like air burned and tore as it soared past, his ambitious eyes contracted in pure fear.

After the horrific initial moment of total fear, Naruto was flung into the sickening realm of panic. He noticed that he was heading directly towards a jagged outcrop. _If I can't get a hold of something, I'm going to die_. Frantically he gathered what chakra he could into his hands and feet, only to slip clumsily from every chance presented. Above, Jiraiya looked unimpressed. Naruto cried out weakly. _I'm really going to die…_ A sense of hopelessness and utter sadness swept over him. He blinked hard to restrain the tears, but the disturbing thought pervaded. That last word resonated hauntingly throughout the boy's soul. _Die…_ And with that, he slipped into the warm and comforting unconscious.

The Sanin watched the boy plummet like a rock to the ground. He flinched as branch after branch scratched and struck the unconscious child haphazardly. An ever-growing sense of unease spread, _did I push the boy too far?_

The blackness swathed around Naruto's body. Slowly, he came to. _Where… where am I?_ he pondered drearily. His limbs moved slow and flowingly, black wisps of smoke swathing from them. He flowed rhythmically, comforting but unsettling at the same time. Suddenly, a rough echoing voice… _You're going to die_. The voice stunned Naruto, he bolted upright and turned his head side to side. Nothing but darkness. His limbs slowly sunk back into the black entity. _You need my help_. A growing sense of unease swept over Naruto as he realized who the voice belonged to. Although he was reluctant to accept, he realized he had no choice...

Jiraiya watched as Naruto crashed into the forest growth, barely visible from where the Sanin stood. The sound resonated throughout the chasm, reciprocating hauntingly throughout his mind. He stood staring in worried anticipation at the trees below. The wind blew lightly, stirring some leaves and the grass. No movement from below. Jiraiya's head lowered. He let out a heavy sigh and turned around. Lifting his head slightly to greet the sky, he said softly 'Forgive me, Yondaime Hokage…'

'**Where ya goin' sensei?'**

A familiar voice, yet somewhat different. Darker.

'**Doncha want to train some **_**more?**_**'**

Jiraiya turned around cautiously, only to get struck right across the face. He fell awkwardly to the ground, dazed and confused. _Such power_. His face burnt, a strange searing sensation. He raised himself pathetically and placed one hand to his cheek. _A scorch mark?_ Naruto stomped forcefully on the back of Jiraiya's head. All train of thought and sense interrupted by a faceful of soil. A capricious grin spread across the boy's face. Wickedly, he kicked the Sanin in the side of the head. Twice, three times, before letting him lie weakly.

_What… what the..?_ Jiraiya struggled to comprehend what was going on. All that was apparent was excrutiating pain and the searing pain of his cheek. After many pathetic attempts, he finally rose to his knees, collapsing haphazardly onto them. His head lolled weakly, his numbed doze interrupted by an overcast shadow. Dumbly, he looked up.

The sunlight blinded, Jiraiya held a hand up pathetically. The shadow spun and distorted, his head violently jerked as he struggled to keep it held up.

'_Naruto..oo..o..?'_

The figure raised it's palm to his face and allowed itself a malicious smile.


End file.
